


Finding Myself in the Real World (Coming Soon)

by Madforonedirection



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, First Times, Gay, High School, M/M, More tags to be added, University, bullied, clubs, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madforonedirection/pseuds/Madforonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is gay.<br/>He's been trying to find himself since grade 1.<br/>Xander travels along a journey where he meets many new people.<br/>Experiences and creates many new memories, good and bad.<br/>Xander is trying to figure out who he is but it's hard to do it by himself.<br/>Follow as Xander travels along a road, forging his own path and making his own future.<br/>Follow Xander as he finds himself in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneak Peek

_"Mom... Dad... Ben..." Xander knew his voice was wavering._  
_'What if they hate me? What if they kick me out? Where will I go? What will I do?' Xander thought despairingly._  
_"Xander, spit it out boy." His father demanded. He wanted to get back to his news, where the hot, blonde news anchor was speaking on mute._  
_"I have something very important to tell you. I need you to pay attention..." Xander began. His mother knew something important was about to be said, Ben had been playing on his Nintendo DS the entire time, but of course her husband just had to butt in._  
_"Please don't tell me you got someone pregnant!"_  
_"What!? NO! Oh my- DAD! What? NO! I don't even have a girlfriend..." Xander implored. Xander's mother shushed her husband and then turned back to Xander, nodding encouragingly._  
_"Go on Xander..." She urged in her gentle, motherly voice. Immediately, Xander's eyes grew wet with tears._  
_"Mom... Dad... Ben... I'm..." Xander paused again as his dad sighed annoyed. A tear fell and then he was crying, he couldn't stop and he was so embarrassed. He felt warm hands surround him, his mothers soft hair tickled his nose and he opened his eyes. She was kneeling in front of him, cradling his head to her neck._  
_"Baby... Sweetie... It's okay. No matter what, I will always love you. No matter what!" She stated. Xander wiped his tears and grabbed his mothers hands from around him. His father, finally, was looking at his upset boy.  
"Mom... Dad... I'm... I'm... Gay." _


	2. Sneak Peek 2

_"Just let yourself go. Loose yourself in the music." Isaac instructed. At first Xander stood awkwardly on the dance floor. Isaac moved around him in a tight circle and Xander started to grow hot._  
_Xander closed his eyes and finally listened to the music, let it pound through him, let the music run through his nerves, and everything slowed down._  
_Isaac stood in front of Xander watching the younger boy close his eyes and let the music take over. Xander's muscles relaxed and his face opened up, upon opening his eyes he took in the dancing crowd, the hot and sweaty couples, it was if the colored lights had been enhanced and the music began to really flow through him. Smiling he felt Isaac move behind him and wrap his hands around Xander's waist._  
_Isaac slowly wound one muscled arm around Xander's firm torso, he splayed his other hand across Xander's left hip. Xander could feel the heat of Isaac's hand against his stomach, he carefully moved his feet a bit to the music and looked around to see what everyone else was doing._  
_He moved even closer so that his back was pressed all against of Isaac's chest and Isaac chuckled into his ear._  
_"Let go, Xander..." Finally, Xander pulled his hands up and wrapped them around Isaac's neck, his right hand wrapping around his left wrist/forearm. Isaac placed a soft gentle kiss against Xander's neck and all the hair on Xander's body stood on end._  
He leaned back and placed his head on Isaac's left shoulder and carefully twitched his hips against Isaac.  
_Isaac took over and rolled his hips against Xander expertly and Xander felt more confident. He moved his body, swaying to the quick rhythm and carefully swung his hips side to side. Isaac moved his head down and started to lay soft kisses and gentle bites to Xander's neck. He made it to the crevice where Xander's shoulder met his neck and he sucked and nibbled at the skin there, pulling back he examined the red mark he had left in his wake._  
_Xander groaned letting his eyes flutter shut as Isaac marked his neck._


End file.
